


Reforged Friendships

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Trapped in an unused classroom, Natasha and Sirius re-evaluate their friendship
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Reforged Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBINGO2020 & CastTheDice2020.
> 
> MMFBingo2020-  
> Square B4  
> Prompt: Natasha Romanoff/Sirius Black
> 
> CastTheDice2020 – Week 2  
> Roll: 2 2 2 2 4  
> Score Selection: Two’s  
> Chosen Prompt: Locked in a Room

Natasha growled as she barged into the locked door, attempting to get it open.

“That won’t work, you know,” a male voice hissed from the ground beside her.

Looking down she eyed the shaggy-haired Gryffindor she was trapped with and cursed. Just her luck, she was stuck in some unused classroom with Sirius Black.

“Why not Black?” she snapped at the man, who had brought a cigarette to his mouth, and then blew the smoke in her direction, “Your friends behind this?”

He looked up at her and smirked.

“They are aren’t they,” she seethed, “Let me guess I can’t get out unless I snog you?”

“Trust me, Romanoff, I don’t snog Slytherin’s,” he spat, “My friends have nothing to do with this.”

“Then- “ Natasha was about to respond and then realised, he could likely see up her skirt from where he was sitting, “Ugg, you pig.”

Storming her way to the other side of the classroom she shook her head as she felt his eyes on her, “You might not snog Slytherin’s,” she whispered under her breath, “But you sure want to fuck this one.”

He was silent for a few moments, and she took the time to plan her way out of the classroom; unfortunately, she should have remembered Sirius Black could never be quiet for longer than a minute.

“When did you get so stuck up?” he asked, looking at her quizzically from his position on the floor.

“About the same sort of time you turned into an arsehole,” she retorted with a smirk. They’d been friends once, many years ago before Hogwarts, when they had been children. Her father and his had run in the same circles, and they had put the children on playdates and such. She also knew that it would have been likely the pair would have been betrothed had it not been for Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor and his disownment that followed in more recent years. Reg had told her the story through regretful whispers about the torture Sirius had suffered before being blasted off the tree.

“Touché,” her childhood friend muttered back, his face cloudy and she hoped it was because he missed her as much as she missed him.

“You know,” she started, “I never cared you went to Gryffindor, you were the one who stopped talking to me.”

He looked at her and shook his head, letting out a barking laugh as he did so, he grumbled between chuckles, “Bullshit.”

“Why would I care?” she pressed, “I wasn’t going to let something as minimal as you being in a different house stop me from being your friend.”

“You act-,” he snarled standing.

“What like the Pureblood Princess I was raised to be?” she growled, cutting him off, “Like I had to in order to survive the snake pit?”

“Precious Romanoff,” he mimicked, his eyes full of anger, “Having to-.”

Taking a deep breath, she argued, “Your anger is misplaced, Black. I am not your mother; do not confuse me with that woman.”

“You know nothing,” he accused, pointing his finger at her “You don’t know what she did...”

“I know,” she breathed, cutting him off, “Regulus told me about how she tortured you, about how he was forced to watch and how he had to help you get to the Potter’s for your own safety.”

She watched as his chest heaved in anger, that his dark secret had been shared.

“Regulus knows I still care,” she divulged, “He knows I never stopped.”

“Don’t Romanoff,” he simpered.

“Sirius,” she croaked, her heart-breaking at the sight before her. She suddenly realised several things, everything he did was an act. Well, not an act per se but more an elaborate portrayal of someone pretending to be happy but was deeply hurt inside. The pranks and jokes he had with his friends were real enough, and she could tell he loved them, but part of him wished his family accepted him for who he was. That he could still have that strong relationship with his brother, that he had before Hogwarts.

Stepping forwards, she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him.

“Sirius,” she declared, “I want to be friends again.”

“Rom-Nat,” he stammered, “We can’t.”

“Why because of our Houses?” she questioned, “There are friendships between all other houses, apart from Slytherin and Gryffindor, so I ask again why can’t we be friends?”

“Nat,” he reasoned.

“I thought you were meant to be a rebel?” she goaded him, “I mean, you did tell me once rules were made to be broken.”

He looked at her, and she could tell she had gotten through to him, he nodded with a smile, “Okay.”

The door suddenly clicked open and there standing in the doorway with a twinkling smile was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

_One Year Later_

Natasha stood by her boyfriend of seven months as the pair witnessed his best friend, James Potter marry Lily Evans. Sirius had impressed her and had stood his ground about being friends with her, despite their house differences. She had even joined the Order of the Phoenix alongside Sirius after leaving school, and her ex-Headmaster’s eyes always twinkled knowingly whenever they landed on her and Sirius, and part of her felt grateful to the old man for meddling in their lives that day.


End file.
